The present disclosure relates to odor control compositions having little or no chlorine associated smell. Also disclosed are absorbent members comprising the compositions, personal care products comprising the compositions, and processes for making and using the same.
Odor control compositions neutralize and/or destroy targeted odor-causing molecules. The odor-causing molecules may be present in bodily fluids such as blood, pus, sweat, semen, secretions, menstrual discharge, urine, and fecal matter. While the undesirable smell of the odor-causing molecules can be reduced or eliminated, the odor control composition itself may have a strong, pungent chlorine-like smell which is irritating, unacceptable, or unwanted in certain applications.
It would be desirable to develop an odor control composition that exhibits a reduced chlorine smell, or no chlorine smell at all.